


Что может быть важнее семьи.

by Lalayt



Series: Family secrets [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt





	Что может быть важнее семьи.

Семья – самое главное в жизни, Кили это знал всегда. Да и как могло быть иначе, если у него такие дядя и брат! И мама, конечно же, да. Кили любил маму, но дядя и брат – это было совсем другое. Фили он восхищался, а Торина просто боготворил. Не было ничего лучше, чем собравшись вечером у очага, усесться у ног дяди и слушать его рассказы, перебирая волосы брата. Он знал, что Фили это не слишком нравится - Кили часто, заслушавшись, забывал про гребень и потом больно дергал его за волосы - но ради брата он терпел. Тем более, что все равно у него лучше всех получалось его заплетать, Фили сам говорил. 

Кили и сам не знал, когда начал замечать, что между дядей и братом происходит что-то странное. Хотя нет, не так. Странно себя вел Фили, а Торин как будто не замечал этого. Причем Кили иногда казалось, что он притворяется, потому что невозможно же взаправду не видеть, как Фили смотрит, как улыбается, как бросается выполнять любую просьбу и изо всех сил пытается держаться достойно. Все, только чтобы Торин им гордился. 

\- Он меня совсем не любит, - грустно и пьяно шептал Фили брату вечерами, а утром снова жадно смотрел на Торина.  
\- Любит, - пытался уговаривать его Кили, - конечно, любит.

Но Фили мотал головой и смотрел так печально, что у Кили сердце разрывалось, он все бы отдал, только чтобы помочь брату. Но как помочь, если он просто не понимал, в чем дело?   
И может быть, все бы так и осталось, но однажды Фили проговорился сам, когда Кили в очередной раз сказал ему, что Торин его любит.

\- Но не так, как я хочу, - тихонько выдохнул Фили, и Кили облился пивом.   
\- Ты его… - голос у него сорвался, - хочешь?  
\- Больше всего на свете, - брат опустил голову, - А теперь можешь со мной не разговаривать.  
\- Дурак ты совсем, - беззлобно покачал головой Кили и ткнул Фили локтем в бок. – С чего же я должен перестать с тобой разговаривать? Да кто же не захочет Торина.  
\- Но я его племянник, - взвыл Фили и схватился за голову.  
\- Ну, не племянница же, - хмыкнул Кили. – Так что не вижу проблемы.  
\- Точно? – Фили уставился на него и Кили снова кивнул. – А если он не захочет?

«Да ты себя видел? Как можно тебя не захотеть?», - хотелось сказать Кили, но он прикусил язык и только погладил брата по плечу.

\- К тому же, я ничего не умею, - продолжал говорить Фили. – Ну, то есть, умею, конечно, но, наверное, этого мало.  
\- Это беда поправимая, - хмыкнул Кили. – Всему можно научиться.  
\- И с кем мне это делать? – иронически приподнял бровь Фили. – К Двалину пойти? «Мистер Двалин, вы учили меня обращаться с оружием, научите, пожалуйста, как трахаться с дядей». Так что ли?

Кили сглотнул, отгоняя вставшее перед глазами видение – брат, под Двалином, сильные ноги широко раздвинуты, а между ними мерно двигаются ягодицы старшего гнома, Фили стонет от удовольствия, запрокидывает голову назад, влажные волосы прилипли к вискам… Нет!

\- Нет, - выдохнул он вслух и облизал пересохшие губы, набрал полную грудь воздуха, и решился. – Зачем тебе Двалин, если у тебя есть я.

Фили, продолжавший что-то говорить, осекся на полуслове.

\- Что? – Кили постарался глядеть как можно невиннее. – Я тебя чем-то не устраиваю?  
\- Ты мой брат.  
\- А Торин – твой дядя. Это ведь не мешает тебе его хотеть.  
\- Но это не значит, что я стану трахать тебя, - отрезал Фили.  
\- Да кто говорит о сексе. Ты ведь хочешь научиться доставлять удовольствие мужчине? Ну вот. 

Фили внимательно глядел на него, что-то взвешивая, и Кили изо всех сил старался не покраснеть.

\- Нет, - наконец решительно отказался Фили. – Это неправильно.  
\- Дело твое, - пожал плечами Кили и сделал глоток из своей кружки. Ни за что в жизни он бы не признался, насколько разочарован.

Весь вечер оба мрачно пили. Кили ругал себя за несдержанность, Фили просто молчал, о чем-то размышляя, и на брата совсем не смотрел. Он даже не заметил, когда Кили встал и, пошатываясь, отправился спать. Впрочем, сон к нему никак не шел, несмотря на большое количество выпитого. Кили ворочался, вздыхал и думал, что все-таки зря он предложил себя брату. Надо было как-то иначе его поддержать, что-то придумать, пошутить. В общем, повести себя так, как обычно, как… Кили. А он сорвался. Стоило лишь представить себе Фили и Двалина вместе, и его словно заклинило. Странно, но когда он думал о дяде и брате в одной постели, все было иначе.

Кили не успел додумать, почему так – уснул. Чтобы через несколько часов проснуться от тяжелого, навалившегося сверху тела. Кили забрыкался, пытаясь вывернуться, но его держали крепко и дышали в лицо кислым пивом. В темноте было не разобрать лица гнома, но усы, мягко мазнувшие по щеке напуганного Кили, сказали сами за себя.

\- Фили? – перестав вырываться, спросил Кили. – Ты чего?  
\- Ты говорил серьезно? – спросил брат. – Ну, насчет… помощи?

Кили сглотнул и кивнул, потом спохватился, что Фили может его не увидеть, открыл было рот, чтобы подтвердить вслух, но Фили, похоже, все понял и так, или просто не захотел ждать, потому что дернулся вперед и накрыл губы Кили своими, да еще и в волосы вцепился обеими руками, чтобы было удобнее. Целовался он жадно и уверенно, властно раздвигая языком губы Кили, почти трахая его рот, и Кили покорно ему позволял, наверное, от удивления или от облегчения, или просто от удовольствия. Да уж, учить Фили целоваться Торину точно будет не нужно, он сам кого угодно научит. 

Фили оторвался от его губ и, урча как кот, сполз ниже, потянул за волосы сильнее, заставляя откинуть голову, и принялся вылизывать шею, так, что Кили задрожал, а потом вдруг укусил его, оставляя метку, и вот это уже было неприятно. Кили тихонько вскрикнул и дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но хмель никак не повлиял на силу брата, держал тот крепко. 

\- Тише, тише, - прошептал он на ухо Кили. – Я больше так не буду.  
\- Да уж, пожалуйста, - Кили старался, чтобы голос его звучал твердо, но сам понимал, что получается плохо. Фили хмыкнул, притянул его к себе, и снова принялся целовать в шею, на этот раз медленно и нежно, поглаживая пальцами ключицы, пытаясь проникнуть под шнуровку рубахи, добраться до груди. Кили жмурился от удовольствия и прерывисто дышал.  
\- Ты такой тонкий и такой сильный, - прошептал вдруг Фили. – Как так может быть?

Кили распахнул глаза и, резко дернувшись, вырвался из рук брата.

\- Не похож на Торина? – зло выплюнул он и увидел, как замер Фили.   
\- Не похож, - медленно подтвердил тот и продолжил, прежде чем Кили успел задохнуться от злости и обиды, - но разве я сказал, что ты хуже?  
\- Но ведь это всё всего лишь тренировка, - Кили понимал, что противоречит своим же, сказанным всего несколько часов назад, словам. Не он ли сам предложил себя брату, а теперь что? Заревновал?  
\- Ты меня ревнуешь? – словно прочел его мысли Фили. – К Торину?  
\- Да ко всем, - неожиданно для самого себя рявкнул Кили. – Ты что, не видишь ничего кругом? Ты что, не видишь себя? Ты… - он осекся, ему не хватало дыхания, мыслей, слов, чтобы выразить свои эмоции, поэтому он просто подался вперед, почти ложась Фили на грудь, и сам поцеловал его.  
\- Но к Торину я тебя не ревную, - продолжил он, когда, наконец, оторвался от губ брата. – К Торину ревновать невозможно.  
\- Это точно, - вздыхая, признал Фили, погладил Кили по голове, и неожиданно сказал. – Я тебя люблю.  
\- Угу, - печально усмехнулся Кили.  
\- Нет, я не обманываю. Просто… просто это разная любовь, ты же понимаешь. Торин… он…  
\- Да, Торин… - вздохнул Кили, и отстранился. – В любом случае, если тебе понадобится моя помощь, я готов.   
\- Это неправильно, - покачал головой Фили и встал. – Ты… ты прости меня, ладно?

Кили схватил его за руку и заставил сесть обратно.

\- И что ты станешь делать? Отступишься?  
\- Не уверен, что смогу.  
\- Тогда что?

Фили пожал плечами.

\- Тебе просто нужно его соблазнить, - подумав, решил Кили.  
\- Но я же…  
\- Ты очень хорошо целуешься, для начала этого хватит, а потом… - Кили смущенно хихикнул. – Не думаешь же ты, что будешь сверху?

Фили покраснел так отчаянно, что было видно и в темноте.

\- Ну вот, - Кили задумчиво пожевал губу, - дядя что-то говорил про Железные горы, давай напросимся с ним? Праздник, море выпивки, Торин расслабится и тебе будет куда проще его соблазнить.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Да я уверен!

Кили чувствовал какой-то почти болезненный азарт, уговаривая брата, словно его согласие что-то должно было изменить. Увы, когда Фили, наконец, неуверенно кивнул, он почувствовал лишь, как больно и тяжело стало на сердце. Оставался еще вариант, что Торин не возьмет их с собой, но тут в дело неожиданно вмешался Двалин, и Кили оглянуться не успел, как они втроем уже ехали в Железные горы.

Весь путь Фили, к огромному удивлению Кили, держал себя в руках, не позволяя даже лишний раз взглянуть в сторону дяди. Кили просто поражался, как ему это удается, сам он так не мог, и то и дело ловил себя на том, что пялится на брата, спохватывался и отводил взгляд. К счастью, Фили, занятый своими мечтами, не обращал на его поведение никакого внимания. 

Праздник в Железных горах удался. Кили расслабился – все-таки, пиво тут варят отличное – пил, от души веселился и совершенно не заметил, когда исчез Фили. Сквозь туман в голове он смутно помнил, что к ним подходил какой-то гном из людей Даина, о чем-то говорил с братом, но Кили отвлекся на чью-то шутку и не слышал ни слова. Он обеспокоенно обвел глазами зал, но Фили нигде не увидел. Как и Торина. Толпа кругом шумела, никто не обращал на Кили внимания, и он воспользовался шансом ускользнуть. В коридоре было куда тише, откуда-то тянуло свежим воздухом и Кили, не задумываясь, пошел вперед. 

Он увидел их сразу, как только повернул за угол. Торин, держа Фили на весу, сильно толкался в него, а брат, кусая губы, стонал так, что у Кили мгновенно заныли от желания яйца. Он выдохнул и, стараясь двигаться как можно тише, подошел ближе. Только бы не помешать! Впрочем, эти двое были так заняты друг другом, что не отвлеклись бы даже на армию орков. Кили не мог отвести от них глаз – от сильной спины дяди, вбивавшего Фили в стену, от лица брата, которого никогда еще не видел таким красивым. Он и представить не мог, что тело Фили может почти светиться, хотя тут, наверное, дело было в луне, обливавшей его мягким светом. Торин то и дело наклонялся, чтобы поцеловать Фили, и Кили оставалось только сглатывать, вспоминая, как сладко целуется брат. Судя по всему, Торину тоже нравилось, потому что под конец он почти не отрывался от губ Фили, крепче – ох, наставит он ему синяков - сжимал бедра и двигался все быстрее, засаживая так глубоко, что Кили слышал вскрики Фили даже через их поцелуй. Еще несколько отчаянных толчков, и Фили выгнулся, выплескиваясь себе на живот, и чуть не треснулся затылком о стену. Торин едва успел подставить ладонь, и сразу, судя по глухому рыку, последовал за племянником. 

Кили сглотнул, отступая вглубь коридора, чувствуя, что в штанах стало мокро и липко. Мда, кончить, глядя, как дядя трахает брата, есть ли в этом мире большее извращение. Впрочем, стыдно ему не было ни капли, только очень грустно. Так грустно, что слезы навернулись на глаза. 

В их с братом комнате Кили быстро разделся и нырнул под одеяло, надеясь уснуть, пока не вернулся Фили, но ему не повезло, сон не шел, а вскоре скрипнула дверь.

\- Кили, у меня все получилось, - радостный Фили плюхнулся на него сверху, крепко обнял.  
\- Я видел, - буркнул Кили и тут же прикусил язык.  
\- Что?  
\- Ну случайно, конечно, - Кили высвободился из рук брата и сел. Фили сидел перед ним смущенный и красный, растрепанный, пахнущий Торином так, что Кили хотелось зажмуриться и заплакать. Но он заставил себя улыбнуться, наклонился вперед и слегка дернул брата за расплетшуюся косичку.  
\- Это вышло случайно, - снова повторил он. – Я не хотел подглядывать, но не удержался. Вы очень хорошо смотритесь вместе.  
\- Да?  
\- Ага.  
\- Ты не сердишься?

Вопрос прозвучал так неожиданно, что Кили даже не понял сначала, о чем его спрашивают, а потом заставил себя рассмеяться как можно естественнее.

\- Сердиться на тебя за то, что тебе хорошо? Да я радуюсь.

Но Фили смотрел на него внимательно, будто не верил. Кили мотнул головой, схватил брата за руку и заставил лечь рядом, как в детстве, укрыл одеялом и сам устроился у него на груди. 

\- Все хорошо, - уверенно сказал он. – Все, правда, отлично.

Фили хмыкнул и обнял его за плечи, вздыхая.

\- Я ужасно счастлив сейчас, - смущенно сказал он, а через миг уже спал. Кили еще некоторое время лежал, глядя в темноту, думая, что не уснет теперь до самого рассвета, но ошибся, и сам совсем скоро засопел.

Утро для Кили началось с громкого стука в дверь. Он подскочил, протирая глаза и не зная, приснилось ему это или нет, но стук повторился. Фили рядом вздохнул во сне, повернулся на бок, обнимая подушку, и продолжил спать. Кили встал, прошлепал по прохладному полу к двери и открыл ее. 

\- Дядя? – удивленно спросил он. – Что?  
\- Вы вставать вообще собираетесь сегодня? – буркнул свеженький, как огурчик, Торин и заглянул за плечо Кили. – Я понимаю, праздник, но… Это еще что такое?

Кили не понял, о чем тот говорит, и машинально обернулся, ожидая увидеть что-то ужасное. Но за спиной ничего не было, только Фили преспокойно сопел в постели.   
Фили в его постели после ночи, когда он и Торин… 

\- Он просто спит, - попробовал он исправить ситуацию. – Пришел и лег.

Судя по выражению лица дяди, получилось у него не очень.

\- Пришел и лег, говоришь? С тобой? И что еще вы делали?  
\- Да ничего, - проговорил Кили, не понимая, пора пугаться или еще нет. – Он только с тобой…

Он прикусил язык, но было поздно. Впервые в жизни он увидел, как краснеет Торин, сам смутился и опустил глаза.

\- А ты откуда знаешь?  
\- Я сам ему рассказал.

Оба гнома обернулись на голос. Фили, закусив губу, сидел на кровати, глядя на них.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? – тихо, но как-то так, что по спине побежали мурашки, спросил Торин. Фили только дернул голым плечом.  
\- Я ведь говорил тебе, Кили мне помогал.  
\- Помогал, значит.

Торин наклонил голову на бок, отодвинул стоящего на пороге Кили, вошел внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь.

\- Вот об этой вашей помощи я бы хотел узнать подробнее, - неожиданно сказал он. Фили только пожал плечами, кивнул, и соскользнул с кровати, подошел к Кили и обнял его, притягивая к себе.  
\- Ничего не бойся, - шепнул он ему на ухо, ласково провел по щеке, отводя волосы от лица, и поцеловал.

Кили всхлипнул ему в губы, выгнулся, хватаясь за плечи брата, прижался так плотно, как только мог, ощущая жар тела Фили через одежду. «Не бойся». Да Кили рядом с братом все было нипочем. К тому же, отчего-то было очень приятно осознавать, что Торин сейчас рядом и смотрит на них. Кили прикрыл глаза, задрал подол рубахи брата и с наслаждением провел ладонями по вздрогнувшему животу, выше, задевая твердые соски, и испуганно вздрогнул, когда его руки накрыли сверху чужие ладони. Торин. Он хотел было отстраниться, но Фили не дал, прижав его к себе так крепко, что Кили чувствовал его вставший член. У него и самого уже стоял, и он потерся о бедра Фили, ловя губами короткий стон и смешок.

Кили почувствовал, как Торин погладил его пальцы и тут же убрал руки. Он даже оторвался от губ Фили, потому что ему показалось, что дядя хочет уйти, но, потом брат застонал в голос, и Кили увидел, что Торин ласкает губами его шею, а руки его хозяйничают под распущенной шнуровкой штанов Фили. Кили был так тесно прижат к телу брата, что ощущал каждое движение пальцев Торина, словно тот ласкал его тоже, и непроизвольно выгнулся, стараясь усилить контакт. Дядя хмыкнул, коротко поцеловал Фили в шею и отстранился, мгновение смотрел на плывущего Кили, а потом притянул его к себе за затылок и поцеловал. 

Его губы не были похожи на губы Фили: более твердые, еще более жадные, но целовались они очень похоже. Впрочем, если брату Кили с готовностью подчинялся, то с Торином попробовал соперничать, и дяде это, судя по короткому хмыканью, даже понравилось.

\- Отлично, - сказал он, чуть задыхаясь, когда Фили, зажатый между ними, напомнил о себе недовольным стоном. – Оба, на кровать, живо. 

Парни переглянулись – удивленно и неверяще – и подчинились. Кили оказался быстрее, путаясь, стащил с себя рубаху, стянул штаны и плюхнулся на спину, проводя рукой по стоящему члену, услышал, как выдохнул над ним Фили, а в следующий миг его накрыло тяжелое тело брата. Для удобства Кили пришлось раздвинуть ноги, и он еще теснее прижался к брату, просунул руку между их телами и сжал в кулаке оба члена, с силой провел рукой снизу вверх, чувствуя, как вздрагивает от удовольствия Фили. Постель рядом с ними прогнулась от тяжести, и Кили скосил глаза вбок, увидел, что Торин лег рядом так, чтобы видеть их, и уже совершенно обнаженный, поглаживает себя. Его член, большой, с красивой, крупной головкой, казался темным на фоне светлой кожи. Лицо Кили залила краска, но язык Фили, ласкающий его левый сосок, мгновенно заставил позабыть о всяком стыде. Он еще шире раздвинул ноги, прижимаясь к брату, и откинул голову, выгибаясь. Фили, целуя и гладя его тело, сполз ниже и, горячо выдохнув, накрыл его член губами, облизал головку и сразу же взял глубже. Кили двинул было бедрами, но оказалось, что брат крепко держит его, не давая дергаться. Он разочарованно выдохнул и увидел, как Торин наклоняется к нему. Дядя немного помедлил, словно о чем-то раздумывая, но потом перестал колебаться и поцеловал Кили, жадно и властно вторгаясь языком в рот, и Кили больше не мог сопротивляться, только стонать и цепляться, то за волосы Фили, то за руку Торина.

Он почти растворился в удовольствии и не знал, сколько времени они его ласкали, и даже пальцы, проникшие в его тело, осторожно растягивающие, его не обеспокоили. Он мог уже только слабо дрожать и стонать, когда руки и языки неожиданно исчезли.

\- Развернем его, - услышал он, как сквозь туман, голос Торина и в следующий миг его повернули так, чтобы голова свисала с кровати. Не очень удобно, и он приоткрыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но не успел издать ни звука, потому что тот тут же оказался заполнен твердой плотью. Торин. Точно также пахло от Фили, когда он пришел ночью. Кили покорно открыл рот шире, позволяя дяде ввести член глубже, изо всех сил постарался расслабить горло, но все же закашлялся, и Торин отстранился, погладил его по голове.

\- Не будем, если не хочешь, - ласково сказал он, но Кили тут же замотал головой и потянулся, пытаясь поймать член губами, провел языком снизу вверх, чувствуя толстую вену. Торин негромко рассмеялся и придвинулся, но уже не так настойчиво, разрешая Кили действовать так, как ему удобнее. Фили коротко хмыкнул, подхватил брата под колени, приподнимая его зад выше, и медленно, но уверенно вошел. Кили невольно охнул, ожидая боли, но Фили хорошо его растянул, и боли не было. 

Фили сразу начал толкаться так сильно и быстро, что работать языком было неудобно, и Кили просто шире раскрыл губы. Каждый толчок насаживал его рот на член Торина, который подавался бедрами вперед, входя до самой глотки, челюсть сводило, а слюна неприятно стекала по щекам, но все эти неудобства даже не стоили упоминания в сравнении с удовольствием, растекающимся по телу от движений Фили и коротких стонов Торина над головой. Кили казалось, что он готов выдерживать такой темп вечно, но тут Фили вдруг еще шире развел его ноги в стороны, навалился сверху и укусил за плечо. Кили вскинулся, теряясь в боли и удовольствии, сглотнул и кончил, и тут же почувствовал, как во рту начинает пульсировать член Торина. Он был уверен, что все проглотит и даже захныкал, когда понял, что попробовать ему не дадут, но дядя решил иначе, и его сперма смешалась с семенем Фили на животе Кили.

\- Да, я смотрю, вы отлично друг друга натренировали, - проговорил Торин, когда все трое слегка отдышались. Братья переглянулись, улыбаясь.  
\- Я уверен, дядя, что нам еще есть чему поучиться, - сказал Фили, а Кили, которому еще было больно говорить, просто кивнул.


End file.
